magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.11.13
Released: 2015.11.13 (needs confirm) Update Content # Proving Grounds Changes – Added new stages that drop runes and adjusted the original stages that drop gold and exp. #* The gold and exp Proving Grounds stages will be turned into two new kinds of gameplay. Each day one of them will appear, and on the weekend they will both be open. #* A Magic-Resist, Physical-Resist, and a new No-Tank mode will drop physical, magic and defense runes respectively. Each day one of the three modes will appear, and on the weekend all three will be open at the same time. #* Your original gold and exp proving grounds progress will be preserved.%pp #* The new rune-drop stages will start at one level lower than your gold/exp progress. #* All Proving Grounds attack chances will reset on the day when the update goes out. # Made changes to Campaign Boss stages, hero-restriction stages, and legend stages. Now there is even more variety. # Added 2nd and 3rd tower defense stages for Chapter 8, including Elite stages. # Changed Equipment Enhancing #* Got rid of equipment skill points. Diamonds will be reimbursed to players who reset skill points in the past. #* Got rid of the progress bar. Skill level will automatically increase with equipment level when equipment is enhanced to 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. #* To accommodate changes to equipment skills, and without changing stats for Lv 5 skills, we greatly increased the stats for Lv 1 equipment skills to balance out the equipment skill disparity between players at different enhancement levels. #* During the equipment enhance process, each time Shadow Essence is spent, stats for that equipment will go up. No more waiting until the progress bar is full to boost stats. #* Added a Shadow Essence Month Card. # Unlocked enhancing and skills for 7th equipment. # Mecha Baby soulstones can be found in campaign. # Torches in your bag can be sold for 5000 gold. # The resource output for all Mega Mine garrisons has been increased. # Mega Mine garrison time has been increased to 36 hours. # The price for repairing a city wall has been changed to 1000 diamonds. This feature is meant for players in emergency situations only, and is not recommended for common use. Normally, players should use the 3x repair speed up buff from relocating a castle to repair walls. # The amount of protected resources for kingdoms after level 50 have been slightly lowered to avoid never being able to loot resources in higher level battles. Hero Changes # Mecha Baby’s ultimate lasts 7 seconds, up from 6. # Slightly lowered the amount of energy Shadow Assassin gets from taking damage. # Adjusted Jacob’s skill order, slightly decreasing the frequency of Fierce Blow. # Slightly enlarged the enemy-seeking range for Baggins’ Rainbow Bomb. # Slightly increased Crabbie’s ultimate damage. # Slightly lowered Blaine's basic attack damage and slightly increased his lifesteal. # Slightly increased the damage of Karas’ Spell Marking skill. # Slightly increased the acceptable range in which other units will get knocked airborne by a unit that got knocked back by Chavez’s ultimate. # Increased the amount of energy Monk Sun gets from skills and basic attacks, slightly decreased the cooldown for his skills, and increased the number of times his ultimate deals damage from 5 to 7. # Lowered Sebastian's basic attack damage and increased the max HP of the hero resurrected by his ultimate. Lowered the amount of energy Sebastian gets for receiving damage. Slightly increased the duration of his speed up effect. # Increased the amount of armor provided by Uther’s passive skill and slightly increased the shield value for his ultimate. # Adjusted Kaiser’s skill order, increasing the frequency of the Kaiser Hurl. # Slightly increased York’s basic attack damage. # Lowered Muse's basic attack damage. # Shortened the cooldown time between Little Red's skills. # Increased the splash damage of Luke's basic attack after he unlocks his 3rd skill. Improvements # Added a prompt about Awaken Quest progress in Campaign. # To balance out World Map resources for high level players, protected resource amounts for high-level kingdoms have been slightly lowered. # Increased the duration of the equipment skill for Knight Spirit from 8 seconds to 12 seconds. # A red notification dot will appear when Abyss Treasure shovels are full. # Abyss Treasure now has its own battle background. # Fixed the problem in Crusades with an enemy Saizo being able to continuously cast his interrupt ultimate from the start of battle. # Fixed the problem with Shadow Assassin’s ultimate causing his teammates to scatter randomly. # Fixed the problem with hero type descriptions not displaying clearly. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes